1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel device for subduing and then restraining a violent person while, at the same time shielding others from possible injury from that violence. The novel device is suitable for use by medical personnel, law enforcement officers, prison guards and paramedics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices for restraining a person who is temporarily violent have been described previously, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,664,083 to J. A. Heymans,
2,940,443 to E. S. Baker,
4,117,840 to R. A. Rasure,
4,119,095 to M. Lewis,
4,299,211 to D. Doynow,
4,571,000 to O. S. Holder and
4,685,454 to J. T. Posey.
All of the devices described in the foregoing patents are garments of one type or another, with or without sleeves, that can restrain a violent person after it has been donned on that person. However, before the device has been put on, that person may be kicking, punching, biting, throwing things, etc. to prevent being subdued and restrained. It is ordinarily the practice for one or more people to physically overpower the violent person while, at the same time, hazarding injury from the violence. These prior devices do not provide any protection to the restrainer while the violent person is being restrained. Also, these prior devices do not provide a carrier for transporting the person after being restrained.